Loboto (Mom)
"Or an architect, or a lawyer... maybe a dentist!" Loboto (Mom) is a character who makes her debut in ''Psychonauts: In The Rhombus Of Ruin''. She is the mother of Dr. Caligosto Loboto. 'Background' Loboto (Mom) was the wife of Loboto (Dad) and the mother of Dr. Caligosto Loboto. At the birth of her son, she said that her son was a little angel and had all his whole life ahead of him. Looking at her young baby, she would like him to be an architect, a lawyer or even a dentist. When her son grew up and became a child, she caught him red-handed, using his psychic powers to bend the spoons. This made her very angry and she told her husband about it. Then, he decided to take the young Caligosto to the hospital so that the other doctors could examine him and that they (he and his wife) had to be sure, because after all it was their son. Loboto (Mom) turned her back on him and answered "Is he"? After that, we can see that she and her husband are talking in their room, she can not stand the situation anymore and thinks that her son is not "natural" and that he is a "monster". However, she seems to be worried about the operation her son is going to have (lobotomy) and will say'' "Will the procedure... hurt him?"'' Then, her husband will answer to her that the ice pick is long but very thin. But after that, she falls on her bed, completely desperate and says ''"Oh, I don't care, I just don't care anymore... Just take him away and let this be over one way or another." '' After that, we can see her and her husband at the front door of their house, waving at their son. She tells her son to have fun at the hospital and that she knows they will take good care of him there and that her and Loboto (Dad) love him. His husband is wondering why he isn't leaving and she answers to him to just keep waving and that the "little monster" will give up eventually. Then, her husband closes the door saying that soon they will be free from this devil child. Appareance Loboto (Mom) wears a long green dress with yellow flowers all over it, a necklace and red heels. She has medium long brown hair, red skin and her eyes are also red. She also wears lipstick. Trivia *Her son, Dr. Caligosto Loboto is wearing a shower cap with the same patterns as her dress. This is not a coincidence, because it is she who gave him this hat. (In ''Psychonauts: In The Rhombus Of Ruin'', when Razputin Aquato said to Dr. Caligosto Loboto that his shower cap is tough, he answers "Oh, it is! My mom gave it to me!") Which would mean that she cut into her dress to make him that shower cap or she just used the same patterns. Gallery Momboto.jpg|Loboto (Mom), looking at her son with a smile. AfterAllHeIsOurSon.jpg|Loboto (Dad), telling at his wife that they had to be sure because after all, Caligosto is their son. MomBotoCan'tTakeItAnymore.jpg|Loboto (Mom) can't take the psychic powers of his son any more, thinking that he is a monster because of it. HaveFunAtTheHospital.jpg|Loboto (Mom), telling bye to his son and that she is sure they will take good care of him at the hospital. MombotoModel.png|Loboto's mom's model. Tex MomDoll Base.png|Texture sheet of Loboto's mom. Category:Psychonauts: In the Rhombus of Ruin Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:One Time Only Characters